


just once

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mention of Yonaruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the thought of keigo triggers a thousand and maybe even more or so memories, that he shuts his eyes as if doing it wills it all away.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	just once

junki licks his lips and falters. 

he opens his mouth as if he's going to say something, but he doesn't. 

the brown haired male that sits in front of him blinks and in a split second he thinks he understands.  _ but he doesn't understand anything—he can't _ , junki thinks and again he stares at the coffee in front of him. 

it's hot and it's brown and it's americano and it's what keigo likes. 

the thought of keigo triggers a thousand and maybe even more or so memories, that he shuts his eyes as if doing it wills it all away. 

he doesn't drink the coffee. 

"so, what do you say?" ruki fidgets with his fingers and he never does that. junki assumes its something he just picked up recently.

"no." junki breathes out after thinking. 

"sho, well he's worried about you. a lot. he has the right too, he's your brother." the older male runs his fingers through his hair and takes a sip of coffee.  silence ensues between the two of them and ruki is deliberately careful in choosing his next words before he said it out loud. it takes him an awful long time. 

"ren told me,  _ us _ , that you weren't taking it very well—"

"of course i wasn't, what did you all expect? that after all that i'm going to be fine and live my life again and shit?" junki snaps and he's pretty sure he's not going to be able to contain everything now. 

"but the world won't stop for you. us, we try to understand you but others won't. avoiding everyone is not healthy." ruki snaps back at him, and it looks like he immediately regrets it. 

"i try my best to avoid people because i don't want to hurt them, i don't want to hurt people because for once i want to be good so that if i'll die i might go to heaven and see keigo again and if i'm better then i might meet him in my next life. be with keigo again in my—our next life." tears pool around junki's bloodshot eyes and ruki feels worse than he is already. he doesn't know what to do so he gets up from his seat and moves to junki's side and hugs him while the younger's body shakes so hard it makes ruki worry.

"i just want to be good and see him again… just once... just one more time one more life—" junki chokes on his words and ruki is sure his shirt is wet with tears already but its okay because this is junki, his boyfriend’s brother, who lost someone so important like how sho means a lot to him and maybe sho is wrong, maybe junki needs to be alone because it's keigo who's gone and never coming back.   
  



End file.
